


Like Gas and Fire Raging

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Chris, Chris loves Peter, Hurt/comfort ... sort of, M/M, Peter is an asshole, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex, Unapologetic!Peter, Very minor sterek at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter’s eyes glinted as he captured Chris’ lips. Now that he knew he sure as hell wasn’t holding anything back. He took whatever Chris was willing to part with; breath, lips…heat. He caught Chris’ tongue and completely ravaged his mouth in a dirty, rough kiss. He pulled apart from the hunter’s mouth and smirked nonchalantly. “I want everything.” Peter told him with a savage growl. “But first I want to be clean.” The one in which Peter is Unapologetic for being Peter.





	

I can taste your sweet emotion  
I can feel it runnin' hot  
Our veins of passion pumping so strong  
We're like gas and fire  
got a burnin' desire  
Them sparks are gonna fly and we'll be

-Tearing down the walls - Poison

Peter leaned against Chris because the hunter had felt the need to act like a human crutch. Unlike the rest of the pack, Chris hadn’t left him to fend for his own self like usual. He’d pulled Peter up and staggered out of the cave with him. He’d carefully bound up the bleeding wounds in Peter’s stomach and held him steady.  “You don’t need to bother, Argent. I’ll be fine in a few hours.” He barred his teeth in a wolfish grin. “Werewolf. In case you forgot. I heal.”

“I know that.” Chris snorted. “Shut up and stand there a minute.”  He propped Peter up against his truck while he stowed his gun and got out his keys.

Peter felt himself sagging under the pain in his stomach and legs but Chris was there to stop him from falling on his ass. He felt like crap and hated being covered in blood and brains. Especially when it was in his hair.

Chris kept him upright again with one arm and wrenched open the passenger door. “Ok, get in.”

“Where are you taking me?” Peter clamored gracelessly into the passenger seat and curled up against the door. His arms wrapped around his stomach. Pain laced through his body and he was having a hard time focusing.

“Home,” Chris shrugged.

“The loft?”

“My apartment.” Chris snorted.

“Why?”  Peter stared at him suspiciously.

Chris gave him a long, tired look. “Same shit, different day. Now shut up, put pressure on that and let me drive.”

Peter hunkered down in the passenger seat and tried hard not to care. That was what he was good at. Not caring. He didn’t want to think about what this could possibly mean. He glanced over at the man and quashed familiar pangs that occasionally gnawed at his sanity. No matter how much the hunter got under his skin and matter how much fate threw them together it would never happen. There was too much between them. It was a miracle they were even riding in the same truck without killing each other.

That’s why he couldn’t be blamed for wondering what the hell had made Chris decide to half-drag, half-carry him up the elevator to his posh hunter-lair with the high ceilings and intimidating décor. It was empty. Allison was dead. Victoria was dead. Gerard was dead. Kate was in the wind and probably dead. Chris was the last Argent standing.

They were nothing to each other, not even frenemies.

Nevertheless he propped Peter up against a wall while he took care of the many security measures he had on his apartment.  

Peter gave him a scornful look. “Seriously? Have you forgotten? I mean I almost killed you recently.”

“But you didn’t,” shrugged the hunter and keyed in the last code. “That sword that sliced through you could have killed you, Peter. It almost cut you in half.” There was an unreadable look in Chris’ eyes as he ushered his nemesis into the apartment.

“I know, I was there.” Peter grunted. Honestly, it would have been a nice reprieve.  Not that he had a death wish but he also didn’t have that much to live for. A surly nephew, an alpha who feared and despised him. A bunch of annoying children to protect….and a hunter he’d once known in high school.

“Swords like that always leave traces. I want to make sure there’s nothing left over.” He carried Peter to a room loaded with cases and cases of weapons. Peter would be impressed if he didn’t feel like shit. Chris laid him out over a table.  “Now stop sulking and let me take care of it.”

“I’m not sulking,” Peter complied for once.

“This will sting a little so I’d appreciate no claws.” Chris ripped at Peter’s shirt to get it off his body.

This wasn’t quite how all of Peter’s dead in the night fantasies he would never tell a living soul have played out. The wolf blinked...and growled faintly.

“Lean back.” Chris instructed. “Relax. I know what I’m doing.” He prodded at Peter’s skin after removing the bandages and checked out the edges that weren’t healing as fast as normal.  

Peter snarled in pain.

“See? Now settle down.” Chris told him. “Let me help you.”  He washed the area and studied the bruised flesh with concern.  “It’s poison, Peter. Just as I suspected.”

Don’t think, don’t think don’t think… Chris’ hands on your body. Doesn’t mean a thing.

He frowned. Since when did Chris start calling him Peter?

After he worked a bit to reduce the effects of the poison and applied several counteract agents the hunter was eventually satisfied when Peter started to feel less pain. “It will take a while to heal but you'll close up soon enough.” He traced his fingers down a couple of deep scratches, unconcerned by the effect it was having on Peter. With careful attention he rubbed alcohol into them to clean the wounds and hummed faintly. He looked up at the rest of the man. “You’re a mess.” He laughed softly as he leaned back. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair out of place.” He did a fine job with Peter’s wounds and some of them were already beginning to close up now.

Peter unconsciously drew his fingers through his hair. Chris was right. Matted blood and goo and bits of the creature they’d been fighting, he grimaced.  “You’re kind of covered too,” he noted.

“So I am.” Chris observed his own state which wasn’t much prettier.

They both stared at each other for a long moment and Chris straightened. “Well, the guest room shower is small but you’re welcome to it. The hot water tends to run out quickly here and I have a feeling you’re a thirty minute shower guy. So, best option? Join me in the master bath and I’ll get that crap out of your hair.” 

It was said so fluidly that Peter almost choked when Chris turned and pulled off his shirt. He had never seen Chris without his shirt before and his mouth ran dry. He was all tight muscle and lean body. No extra pounds on him at all.  He had just everything he needed to get as much power as he could into each move. Blood pumped hard in his veins even as his body was trying to heal it was rushing rapidly south.

Surely he didn’t mean…. He couldn’t possibly mean...

Peter didn’t dare reach out with his wolf senses.

Chris paused. “What’s the matter, you need help?” He looked over his shoulder and offered his arm. Peter’s eyes were drawn towards the tat.

Peter gave up and used his senses since Chris was impossible to read otherwise. He took the man’s arm even when he didn’t really need it anymore just so he could feel his muscles. Unfortunately, he couldn’t tell a damn thing.

Fucking hunters.

Chris room was a contradiction to his normal behavior and from what Peter knew of his behavior. He laughed softly when they entered. The bed was comfortable and yet unmade, things were scattered about including weapons. Dirty laundry that hadn’t been done in days in a nearby hamper. He’d have to be careful where he stepped. The rest of the apartment was perfectly clean and neat but Chris’ room screamed for attention. He obviously came in there just to sleep. The bed wasn’t that big, big enough for two…but not oversized like Peter’s California King at the Loft.

Chris rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to start the water. “You coming?”

 _Soon enough_ , Peter swallowed.

He hadn’t expected a fully naked Chris Argent when he eventually entered the spacious bathroom. While Chris’ back was turned he took the opportunity to gaze to his heart’s content. Fuck he was built. His eyes dropped to the tight muscles on Chris’ thighs and travelled up to his perfect ass. He wondered what it would be like to drag his hands up those thighs and press them apart.

“Peter?” Chris glanced over his shoulder. “You kind of can’t take a shower in your jeans. They’re ruined anyway.”

That was when Peter got his first glimpse of Chris Argent’s dick and nearly swooned. It was impressive even its flaccid state and he hoped to god his interest didn’t show. Maybe Chris would just chalk it up to general weariness from being nearly ripped to shreds.

“You need help?” Chris raised an eyebrow, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

“Fuck you.” Peter muttered. He could take off his own jeans, _thank you very much_. Even if it was extremely disconcerting to do so while Chris was watching him. He managed it, nonetheless and willed his own cock to stay tame and loose. Was it his imagination or did Chris give him an approving look? He knew he looked good. He wasn’t nearly as lengthy as Chris was but his was well-proportioned and nothing to scoff at. Thick…he was told once. Thick and pretty, whatever that meant.

He was also well aware of what a contrast their bodies were. His devoid of any scars and Chris? Chris’ body was map of his life including one Peter had given him. He still couldn’t read anything in the hunter’s expression and it was driving him crazy.  It really could all be just him, he had after all just been sliced by a poisoned sword. His mind was probably playing tricks on him.

Chris sighed as he stood up. “Jesus, Peter. What the hell is it going to take? An engraved invitation?”

“What?” Peter blinked several times.

“Never mind,” Chris reigned in his annoyed expression. “I miscalculated, I expect. It happens.”

“What exactly do you mean?” Peter stepped closer, determined to get to the bottom of that look.

“The water’s going to get cold the longer you stay out.” Chris snapped at him.  “Just get in, I’ll wash your hair.”

Peter didn’t go anywhere near the shower, he kept moving until he had crowded Chris against the counter. “Is this what I think it is?”  He put both hands on the counter top, one on either side of Chris.  “Because if it isn’t, you have two seconds to tell me.”

“You’re naked, I’m naked and we’re in a bathroom. You work it out.” Chris smirked.

“Did you do this on purpose? Get me up here and vulnerable so you could strip me?” Peter asked softly. His voice lowered to a husky tone as he sniffed at Chris skin. “You took the opportunity didn’t you? Oh… _Christopher_ …You did” He practically purred as understanding dawned.

“Shut up,” Chris stammered. He was having a hard time breathing.

Peter glanced down. And a rough time keeping control if his hardening cock was any indication.

“What if I did?” Chris lifted his chin in defiance and squirmed slightly.

“You want to fuck me…” He sniffed Chris again…and detected a whimper the hunter tried to hide.  
  
“No…” Peter finally worked it out. His eyes lit up in delight. “You want _me_ to fuck _you_.” He lifted a hand off the bathroom counter top and reached up to take Chris’ chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Clean me first, then if I have the energy I’ll consider fucking you.”

Peter was rewarded by a resigned laugh, Chris sounded good when he laughed. He had to acknowledge that he wanted to hear that more often. 

“Guilty,” Chris admitted.

Peter’s eyes glinted as he captured Chris’ lips. Now that he knew he sure as hell wasn’t holding anything back. He took whatever Chris was willing to part with; breath, lips…heat. He caught Chris’ tongue and completely ravaged his mouth in a dirty, rough kiss. He pulled apart from the hunter’s mouth and smirked nonchalantly. “I want everything.” Peter told him with a savage growl. “But first I want to be _clean_.”

Chris just smiled as he stepped into the shower and pulled Peter with him. Water rushed down and blood washed off them into the drain. He glanced at it briefly and took the bottle of the shampoo. He squirted the liquid into his hand and lathered Peter’s hair. It felt…Peter lowered his hands to rest on Chris’ hips.

Glorious. He closed his eyes and just let Chris touch him. Long steady fingers massaged soap into his head and through his hair, down his neck and over his shoulders. He turned to brace his arms against the tiles while Chris worked down his back and cupped his ass.  He took each hand and massaged Peter’s fingers with soap and worked his way down his stomach. Peter’s head now rested against the tiles while Chris sank downwards and encouraged his legs apart. He’d never had anyone touch him like this and he was reeling from the sensation. Every so often he’d reach out to rest a hand on Chris’ shoulder or try and grope him but he was enjoying himself far too much.

When Chris got to his thighs his control slipped. He whimpered the man’s name and his eyes widened sharply when gripped his balls gently. He panted harshly as Chris didn’t stop there but massaged his hard cock with soap and slicked it. Water sluiced down and was hardly able to think as Chris rose and rinsed his hair. “I think you’re clean now,” Chris told the shuddering Werewolf with an amused chuckle.

Peter’s eyes opened and glinted blue and he growled. “My turn.” He crowded Chris into the corner and explored with soap. He didn’t know if this was going to be a thing between them or just a onetime deal so he was going to make the most of it. He wanted to get the hunter to make noises and squirm, he wanted to hear every sound Chris could make and couldn’t wait to see his face when he came. He wanted to see his eyes fill with lust. Above anything else what he wanted the most was to break him down to a scream. A scream that was Peter’s name on his lips.

Working Chris to surrender to him was a bit more difficult than he’d originally expected. “Let go.” Peter whispered into the man’s neck. He wanted total surrender, not a controlled offer and Chris was just not wired that way. So every touch was a battle of wills even when Chris turned around and braced his arms against the wall.  
  
“What more do you want, Peter?” Chris’ voice was heavy with need.

“I want you to ask me.” Peter slid his hands down Chris’ front and gripped his cock. “I want to hear you ask a werewolf to fuck you.”

Chris glanced back at him sharply. He gritted his teeth, “you already know I do.”

Peter nudged Chris’ legs apart. The soap was slick enough but he knew it would burn so he planned on working the man thoroughly first. “Before we’re done here, you’ll ask. I want to hear the words out of your lips. ‘Peter, please fuck me.’”

“You won’t last that long,” Chris glanced at him over his shoulder and smirked.

“Yeah?” Peter tugged on Chris’ hair and sucked on his neck. “I think you’re about to learn a necessary life lesson about the stamina of a Werewolf.”

“Why does _everything_ have to be a challenge with you?” Chris slid his hand through Peter’s hair as the wolf sucked, licked and nipped his neck.

Peter kept his hand on Chris’ cock, stroking and pulling. “Because you make it so much _fun_.”  He teased and nestled his cock against Chris’ ass and just let him feel it. “I’m going to take you apart.”  He’d somehow found all the energy in the world and had a feeling that had more to do with Adrenalin than any magical Werewolf stamina.

Chris smirked and grunted when Peter moved his hand in earnest. He shuddered and let one hand fall back to tangle in Peter’s hair while the other braced against the wall. Peter growled and rejoiced as he felt the first signs of impending release leak on his fingers. Chris was getting there but he was holding out.  They kissed again, long and hard and Peter almost missed it. Fortunately Chris had to breathe when he came and Peter stared in awe.

It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Chris’ face eased up and his bruised lips parted slightly as his breath came out in small gasps. His head rested against Peter’s shoulder and his eyes squeezed shut briefly but opened once he came. The hand in Peter’s hair moved down and he brushed his knuckles against the wolf’s cheek as his release shuddered out of him. That silent, intense look attacked his very core. No other weapon could get him like that. It was the same look that he’d been given when he’d driven a metal bar into the man’s stomach. Somehow, after all the time and all the shit between them they were still at this place. Somehow, he meant something to Chris, just as much as the hunter stirred feelings in Peter that no one else had been able to.

He held Chris a moment, just like that, intensely aware of what they were both feeling.  His cock resting against the hunter’s ass, warm water spilling down on them. Peter released Chris’ dick and wrapped his arm around the other man. It was madness to continue, dangerous to get in too deep and impossible not to lose himself in Chris’ eyes. He edged his cock slightly back so he could replace it with his fingers, slick from soap. He gazed at Chris when he slipped a finger inside and watched him squirm. He could get used to that look. He could get used to the way the knuckles on his cheek slid down to grip his arm. He worked and wiggled his way in reveling in the expressions that followed.

The normal hunter of steel was unravelling before his eyes. He still wanted to hear the words, though. He still wanted Chris to ask for him. They didn’t even bother talking about condoms. Werewolves didn’t get sick. There was another soul-wrenching kiss while he kept working at the hunter. He was so fucking tight. “I take it you don’t do this often?” Peter nuzzled Chris’ cheek with his nose.

Chris just eyed him. “You don’t need to be such an…” he grimaced and gripped Peter’s arm tighter, fingernails digging in. Peter had just added two more fingers out of spite for that look.  “…Asshole…  Fuck!”

“Close your eyes and think of England?” Peter teased him. “Seriously, relax Chris. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know you aren’t.” Chris swallowed. “Just take it easy, it’s been a long time.”

“I’ll make you a deal, I won’t fuck you until you ask me for my dick.” Peter kept moving his fingers. He was purposefully avoiding a particular spot. “How’s that?”

“Mmmhmm…” Chris closed his eyes again.

Peter moved his fingers just as he knew Chris would like it. He could feel the man easing up around him but he wanted to see his eyes again. “Look at me, Christopher, do you want more?” He began to slowly press further in and graze slightly over that sweet spot. “How much more?”

“Stop talking, more fucking.” Chris growled between his teeth, eyes still shut.

His body shuddered when Peter nudged at his prostrate.

“Can’t do this properly with just my fingers, Christopher.” Peter cajoled him. “Say the words and you’ll get what you want.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“And you love me because I am.” Peter grinned ruthlessly. “Ask me.”

“I don’t love you!” Chris snarled and his eyes snapped open.

“Liar,” Peter smirked. “Your defenses are down, my dear Christopher. I can read you like a book.”   He nudged the man’s prostrate again, missed it on purpose and kept pressing as far as his fingers would let him. “Ask me!”

“Peter…damnit.” Chris’ nails dug into his arms hard enough to draw blood. Even as he conceded he continued to glare at the werewolf. “Yes. …. I want your dick, you bastard. Fucking do it.”

“As you wish.” Peter laughed softly and withdrew his fingers. He added a bit of lube though the water and slick soap would help matters.

He was still tight.

And Peter hadn’t felt anything like heaven in his whole life except for this moment. Sliding into Chris felt absolutely amazing. He would compare this to anything he ever had in the future and the past. Nothing felt this good. He knew he couldn’t be gentle, either just as he knew Chris was prepared for that. He tried at first. He really did but his very nature got the better of him. He did not want to just fuck Chris he wanted to own him. He wanted to ruin him for anyone else. He wanted to push him so far over the edge he was a mess for days .… weeks after.

He did hear Chris scream his name and once that happened the shower wasn’t enough. They barely got out when Peter was on Chris again. He couldn’t get enough. He wanted to stay inside that warm sweet heat and claim it. They were like gas and fire, one fueling the other so hot it was impossible to stop the damage.

Peter didn’t know how long it lasted or when he finally passed out. He opened his eyes when the light hit them and Chris was at least breathing and alive on the bed. He felt both relieved and self-satisfied. Because he was the one who had wiped Chris out. Him. He smiled smugly.

Chris was so exhausted he didn’t wake up when Peter finally moved.

Peter stared down at the man in the bed. His gut clenched tightly and he fought against the urge to just crawl back in bed and pet Chris until he woke. So much was revealed the night before and Peter didn’t know how to take this. Chris’ walls had not just come down, they had completely shattered after the wolf had all but punched through them.

He knew how Chris felt about him and he wasn’t sure how to react to that.

So he left.

It was ludicrous, he wasn’t someone a person could love. He was Peter Hale. He took and he didn’t give back. So last night? Last night was just another case of that. There wasn’t any possible way that he and Christopher Argent had any kind of romantic happy ending.

Also, he didn’t run. He owned Beacon Hills. Sure he was a few million short now, but his fortune was building again. He was smart like that.

He wandered around the loft, picked up a book and casually read and drank wine for the rest of the day.

A few hours later a smile worked its way onto his lips.

Christopher Argent was in love with him.

There were so…so many ways he could use that and he looked forward to the next time the pack needed them both.

Life just got much more interesting.

Later he heard Stiles' sharp intake of breath when he and Derek came home.

“Oh God, that smile is scarier than anything else on the planet!” Stiles sputtered.  

Fucking Chris within an inch of his life had been worth it just to see Stiles squirm in fear of him again.

Peter grinned.

**FIN**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
